King of the deathclaws
by Negative13
Summary: Mitchell lived in the Mojave wastleland for years out of caps and having done nothing with his life, but after being given a job of Assassinating the Alpha Male Deathclaw who oppressed his clan Mitchell the Deathclaws belive he is the New king of the Deathclaws.
1. Chapter 1

"Mitch are you goanna spend all your life hanging out in this bar?" Asked the Bartender

"What else's can I do?" Said Mitchell as the 18 year old looked around the room

"Why don't you get out there and make something of you life" replied the bartender "And besides you're goanna run out of caps eventually"

Mitchell sighed "Yeah you're right and I've already run out of caps any way" he got up of his stool and headed for the atomic wrangler exit.

As he left a man followed him out the exit.

"Hey buddy I over heard you were short on caps so I have a proposition for you" said the Man.

Mitch raised his left eyebrow "I listening"

"My associates and I have a few problems with a local Deathclaw pack" Said the Man

"So what you want me to do kill a fucking load of Deathclaw?" Asked Mitchell

"No of Course not you're too inexperienced for that" said the Man "But surely you could take down at least one. No?"

The boy stared at the ground then back up at the man

"Ok fine you got your self a deal but just one right?" Said Mitchell

"Of course" The man smiled

The Next day

Mitch looked around the deserted wasteland the man had told Him the Deathclaw was around here 'come on' thought Mitch impatiently 'I've been waiting here a half hour already!'

Elsewhere

The Alpha Deathclaw walked forward with a few male Deathclaws falling behind him. The Alpha male stopped and growled

"(You)" he pointed at the young Deathclaw "(you are new to this aren't you?)"

"Yes my lord" the young Deathclaw spoke. Suddenly the Alpha male grabbed the boy by the throat while the other Deathclaws stepped back

"(What did I tell you about speaking in that human language!)" The Alpha male tightened his grip "(Now get it right this time. Are you new to this?)"

The young Deathclaw gasped for air

"(ANSWER ME)" Yelled the Alpha Male

"(Let him go Demone he hasn't done anything wrong)" spoke one of the Deathclaws

"(Shut up)" Said the Alpha male "(Now answer before I break your neck)"

"(y-y-yes my lord)" the young one finally answered

"(Good)" Said Demone as he dropped the young one to the floor "(Malaka is it?)"

"(Yes)" said the boy

"(Don't ever speak that language ever again.)" Barked Demone "(Now I will give you the chance to redeem your self. Bring me a super mutant or don't bother coming back to the den)"

"(You can't be serious Demone he's too young for that!)" Said a Deathclaw

"(So? All of you get out of my face and hunt for food. Anyone of you that doesn't bring anything back home will be severely punished)" announced Demone

The Deathclaws began to pan out and search the area

'(I'd best get back to the den)' thought demon '(my wife will be waiting)' Demone chuckled to him self. The Alpha male set of towards home

'There he is!' Mitchell thought to him self as he watched the Alpha Deathclaw walk through the wasteland. Mitchell quickly pulled out his sniper and took aim. As Mitchell took a shot it went straight into Demone's back

"AHHH" The alpha male roared held his back and looked around '(were the fuck did that come from)' he eyes looked blankly before he was shot in his mouth "Dam it! Show your self Coward!" he yelled. Demone suddenly realised the human lying on the top of a cliff with a sniper in his hand

"(Bloody Humans they hide like the cowards they are)" Demone mumbled to himself

'Shit' thought Mitchell he's coming towards me 'surely he can't get up this cliff?'

Soon Demone climbed up the cliff coming face to face with Mitchell. Mitchell aimed his gun at Demon before the Deathclaw broke it into two pieces with his claws. Mitchell pulled out a machete

"Bring it you fuck faced chameleon "said eighteen year old

The alpha Male swung at Mitchell who quickly managed to avoid the attacks and slashed the alpha male.

"See you in hell" Shouted Mitchell as he jumped at the Deathclaw but was met with Demone's slashes which caused Mitchell to fall down the cliff edge

"Ahh fuck" yelled Mitchell as he landed on the ground below "I Think I broke my ribs"

"I have you now Human" said Demone limping toward Mitchell covered in blood. Mitchell desperately crawled trying to get away until he noticed his machete.

Mitchell grabbed the machete and stabbed Demone in his exposed wound on his chest

Demone Yelled in pain and grabbed Mitchell by the throat

"(My son will...Avenge...Me)" The alpha male whispered before he dropped the teenager and collapsed on to the floor

Mitchell lay on the floor breathing heavily. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. Mitchell sat up and looked at the Deathclaws corpse

"Yeah that's what happens when you mess with humans!"He yelled. Mitchell then moved his head to see about 8 Male Deathclaws starring at him

"Shit" Mitchell said rising to his feet "come on then fight me!"

The Deathclaws didn't fight Mitchell but got on one knew and bowed to him

"Err any chance the one of you lot speak English?" asked the confused Human

"(English? Doesn't he mean human language?)" Said one of the Deathclaw

"(That's what the humans call it. English)" said another Deathclaw

"(Hey Malaka speaks Human...I mean English)" said the Deathclaw grabbing Malaka and pushing him towards Mitchell

"Do you speak English?" Mitchell questioned

"Yes" the young Deathclaw replied his voice was deep and gargled

"What the hells going on why aren't you killing me?" said Mitchell

"You freed us you are the new King" Said Malaka getting on one knee and putting his arm over his chest

"Err King you can't be serious?" He said


	2. Chapter 2

"(The king is dead, all hail the new king)" shouted one of the deathclaws

Mitchell was still in shock he had killed the deathclaws' leader and instead of them killing him they were saying he is the next king?

"Listen what ever your name is..." Said Mitchell

"It's Malaka" the deathclaw Spoke

"Yeah whatever, all I'm saying is I can't be your new leader" replied Mitchell

"Why not?" Asked Malaka

"I just can't." The human sighed "I can't belive I'm even having a conversation with a deathclaw"

"Well then how about this then. Those wounds you have are gonna kill you if you don't get them taken care of and there's no way you can get to human doctor in time. So how about you come with us and we help patch you up." Malaka suggested "It's the least we can do"

"Deathclaws know medical care?" Mitchell asked surprised

"Sure we're more advanced than you think" Answered the young deathclaw

Mitchell thought for a sec his Wounds did hurt like hell

"Alright I'll come with you but I ain't staying" Mitchell said

Malaka nodded and turned is head to the other deathclaws

"(Well what did our majesty say?)" Questioned A deathclaw

"(He said that he'll let us take care of his injuries but he doesn't like the idea of being our leader)" announced Malaka

"(He has to be our leader)" said another deathclaw "(Without him our whole tribe will fall apart)"

Malaka just shrugged he didn't know what to say

* * *

"Can you walk my liege?" asked Malaka

"Yes" replied the 18-year-old "And don't call me that. I already told you I'm not staying"

Malaka snickered and walked with Mitchell following behind

"Hey..er..Malaka? Is it?" said Mitchell

"Yes" responded Malaka "What is it?"

"How come you can speak English?" Asked Mitchell

"Well years ago when I was only a youngling my Father brought a human that he haunted home" Told the Deathclaw "The man had a backpack and I got curious to what was in it so I looked in side and I found a children's Reading book. It was probably for the guys kid. The book fascinated me it had nice colours and pictures of these creatures called ducks"

"Duck? What the hell is a Duck?" Asked the confused adventurer

"No idea all I know is that it goes quack. Well anyway as I was saying." continued Malaka "I began reading this book and I found more of them and eventually I was pretty good at speaking English."

"Do the other deathclaws not think it's weird you speak English?" questioned Mitch

"Yeah when they learned I was speaking "human" they didn't want to talk to me" said Malaka "I had the habit of accidentally speaking English while in a conversation with the other deathclaws. But enough of me I have a question for you"

"What?" wondered Mitchell

"What's your name?" Malaka asked

"Oh yeah I never told you that. It's Mitchell." He replied

"Well Mitchell this is our home" Malaka said stopping at the entrance to the Deathclaw "You ready to go in?"


End file.
